Utopía
by Susan99
Summary: Cuando eres un adolescente, es más facil tomar desiciones erroneas. Pensar cosas sin sentido, olvidarse más facilmente de los peligros que te asechan. Pero el tiempo y la vida son crueles. Sobrevivir en la hostilidad del mundo no es facil, pero siempre es mejor hacerlo con alguien a tu lado... pero parece que Lapislazuli aun no logra comprenderlo del todo. ¿Quien necesita amigos?
1. Capítulo 1: Lluvia

**Lluvia.**

Era el día más adecuado para quedarse en casa. La fría brisa de la mañana había sido abruptamente intercambiada por una inmensurable lluvia que desde la noche anterior, se había manifestado por breves periodos de tiempo y ahora, se había vuelto constante.

Aunque no era nada extraño que las calles de la ciudad se inundasen en este tipo de clima, aun así resultaba bastante exasperante el incremento del tráfico con cada minuto transcurrido.

Era el día más adecuado para quedarse en casa. Gracias a las vacaciones de verano, al menos el transporte público no estaría abarrotado de gente que con urgencia debía llegar a su trabajo y jóvenes adolescentes de estudios medio-superiores y superiores.

Era el día más adecuado para quedarse en casa. Pero justamente hoy todos los alumnos de la máxima casa de estudios habían sido convocados a su regreso a clases, varios empleados regresando a sus labores, la segunda llamada para aquellos que permanecían de vacaciones estaba siendo anunciada.

Pero el regreso de algunos a clases no solo significaba el retorno del abundante movimiento y estrés (sobre todo estrés) de la ciudad. Para Lapislázuli era el inicio de un inmensurable mar de aburrimiento, podía afirmar con seguridad que a diferencia de todos sus compañeros que llegaban a clases completamente emocionados por el nuevo ciclo, ella solo podía sentir la apatía de estar rodeada de ellos.

Regañándose ligeramente a si misma por no haber llevado algún sombrero o paraguas que le protegiera del agua, trataba de transitar por todos los lugares provistos de un techo para llegar a su salón de clases. No es que el agua le molestare en lo absoluto, al contrario, el agua podía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo para ella, pero había estado resfriada hace poco, pero tener el cabello y la ropa húmeda en un día frío, no era algo que le ayudara mucho.

El salón C402 era su destino, que para su buena suerte estaba en la planta baja. Para su mala suerte todos sus compañeros estaban abarrotados frente la puerta del salón (que desgraciadamente) estaba cerrada con seguro. No importaba lo amplio que era el pasillo, no había el suficiente espacio para que todos los jóvenes estuvieran bajo el techo de este y más porque ninguna puerta estaba abierta y podría decirse que más de un grupo se encontraba esperando a su profesor.

— ¿Es enserio?— murmuro Lapislázuli con desgano, viendo la situación mientras poco a poco las gotas de lluvia le empapaban, era inútil...

Observo con pereza a los que tal vez eran sus compañeros de clase, pudo identificar fácilmente a que bando pertenecía cada uno. . .

— Hey ¡Hola!

Lapislázuli se congelo un momento, sus pensamientos abruptamente interrumpidos. Miro a su izquierda lentamente para tratar de encontrar al dueño de la voz que le había saludado, pero nadie se encontraba en esa dirección. Volteo un poco más rápido a su derecha y se topó con la imagen de una sombrilla y fue ahora que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, allí estaba un... ¿Niño? mirándole fijamente...

— ¿Qué tal?— le saludo este completamente confiado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lapislázuli le miro detenidamente, aún sin emitir respuesta alguna. El chico era sin duda... chaparrito, media tal vez unos 30 cm menos que ella, vestía una linda sudadera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, calzaba unas (algo infantiles) botas de hule que le protegían de mojarse los pies.

—Uh...— la sonrisa del chico vacilo por unos instantes al tener la mirada calculadora de la jovencita sobre él — Mi nombre es Steven, Steven Universe— se presento un poco más nervioso al notar que aquella chica ni siquiera había cambiado la expresión que tenía hace unos segundos antes de verlo, era en estos momentos en los que él se preguntaba porque tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a saludarla y tratar de ofrecer su ayuda...

 _ **20 Minutos antes, en algún autobús atorado en el trafico.**_

— ¡De todos los días del verano! ¿¡Tenía que llover justo hoy!?

—Relájate Perla, es divertido.

— ¿Podrías decirme en qué forma esto es "divertido"?

—Es gracioso ver a todos los choferes tocando el claxon, como si eso solucionara el problema.

—Por favor Amatista, eso no tiene sentido ¡Llegaremos tarde gracias a estas precipitaciones fluviales!

—Uish, deja de hablar como una anciana.

— ¡Amatista!

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Basta ustedes dos, ¡despertaran a Steven!

—Lo siento Garnet, ¿Vez lo que causas Amatista?

\- ¡Yo no causa nada!

— ¡Claro que sí!

Garnet negó suavemente como la discusión de sus dos amigas volvía a comenzar. ¿Por qué dejo a Perla y Amatista sentarse juntas en primer lugar? Era demasiado fácil que Amatista sacara de sus estribos a Perla (y más cuando esta se encontraba nerviosa y/o preocupada) aun cuando ni siquiera era su intención. Pero vaya, que era tan común que comenzaba a formar parte de su naturaleza.

—Nggg, ¿Qué ocurre?— dijo un soñoliento Steven, levantándose lentamente de la mochila en la que se recargaba

— ¡Oh miren lo que hicieron!, felicidades lo han despertado...— reprendió Garnet con suavidad. Amatista y Perla, quienes se encontraban justo en los asientos detrás de ellos pausaron inmediatamente su discusión al ver a su pequeño amigo despierto.

— ¿Perla? ¿Amatista? ¿Estaban discutiendo otra vez?— pregunto Steven mientras se frotaba sus ojos con cansancio

—Lo siento viejo, pero ya sabes cómo es ella— se disculpo Amatista, diciendo con algo de burla la ultima parte.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto una ofendida Perla — ¿Lo ves hermano?— reitero Amatista, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de su compañera de asiento, quien ya estaba a punto de lanzarse a dar una respuesta si no hubiera sido por Garnet, quien levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro, mostrándole la palma a su amiga. Era una manera de decirle que mejor no debía contestar a eso.

—Ugh, como sea— bufó rindiéndose — No tenía intenciones de despertarte, pero tal vez sea lo mejor, no falta más que un par de calles para llegar ¡Pero este camión lleva como 5 minutos sin avanzar!— expreso molesta su frustración con el tráfico, golpeando ligeramente la pequeña mochila azul celeste que llevaba en sus piernas.

—Miren la hora, ya son las veinte para las siete, debimos llegar desde hace diez minutos— continuó diciendo con cansancio, observando desganada su celular.

—Todos estamos aburridos de estar aquí, Perla. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer — reconforto Garnet.

Entendiendo la situación, con un bostezo Steven miro la ventana. Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio y escurrían a grandes borbotones, la lluvia si era densa, pero no era como si no pudieran hacer algo...

— ¿Trajiste las sombrillas?— le pregunto a Perla de la nada, sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Por supuesto, sabía que debía estar preparada y traje dos de ellas...

— ¿Entonces porque no caminamos a la escuela y ya?— Les sugirió.

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos como si fuese la idea más alocada que había tenido...

* * *

—Chicas ¿Enserio es necesario que Garnet me lleve en sus hombros?

— ¡Sí!— Respondieron todas al unisonó, casi gritando debido al fuerte sonido de la lluvia.

— ¡Pero yo puedo caminar solo! ¡Además es imposible que me moje los pies! ¡Traje botas!— reclamo ligeramente molesto, si no hubiera sido porque sostenía el paraguas que lo cubría a él y a Garnet, ahora mismo estaría cruzado de brazos haciendo un puchero.

— Simplemente no queremos que te enfermes, eso es todo— le contesto Garnet con calma.

—¡Si Steve-man! Odiaríamos que tengas tos y malestar por nuestra culpa— le animo Amatista

— ¡Pero esta fue mi idea! ¡Sería mi culpa en todo caso!

— Si, pero nosotras somos las mayores a cargo, con la responsabilidad de tomar la mejor decisión para ti, así que la culpa recaería en nosotras por avalar tu idea— explico Perla dándole una sonrisa, tratando de que Steven lograra entender su decisión. —Además— añadió tratando de contentar a Steven — ¿Qué no te gustaba que Garnet te cargue? ¡Puedes ver todo lo que pasa alrededor, desde una muy buena vista!

— ¡Eso es cuando no hay un montón de adolescentes viéndome! ¡Todos pensarán que tengo ocho años!— reprocho avergonzado.

—Amigo, de todas formas cuando te vean pensaran que tienes ocho años— dijo Amatista, restándole importancia.

— ¡Amatista!— regaño Perla de inmediato, lo último que quería es hacer sentir mal a Steven, aún si eso implicaba no ser totalmente franca con él. Cuidar de Steven era su principal misión, de ella, Garnet y Amatista, era inevitable que ninguna no tuviera ese impulso.

— ¡Es decir...!— trató de reparar Amatista por su desliz —Eres tres años menor que el resto de nosotros hombrecito, se notará que estas en mejores condiciones que este par de personas oxidadas.

Tanto Garnet como Perla apoyaron el último comentario de su compañera.

—Si ustedes lo dicen...— respondió Steven resignado —Pero bájame cuando lleguemos a la esquina de la Prepa ¿Está bien?— le pidió a Garnet.

— Mmmm, me parece justo.

— ¡Oh, Al fin!— exclamó una Perla más tranquila y contenta al ya estar a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la preparatoria — ¡Y son las cuarto para las siete! Caminar fue una buena idea después de todo.

—Creo que tendremos que guardar los paraguas por unos momentos, le sacaremos el ojo a alguien si no lo hacemos— comento Amatista al notar que se acercaban a una gran aglomeración de jóvenes estudiantes, el flujo para entrar a la Prepa estaba siendo bastante lento.

—No creo que tengamos otra opción— asintió Perla, cerrando con cuidado el paraguas, Steven (quien finalmente ya estaba en el piso) hizo lo mismo.

Lentamente fueron avanzando, pero los puestos ambulantes que estaban a fuera de la escuela hacían aún más difícil el transito, abarcando la mayor parte de la acera, los vendedores trataban desesperadamente de que no se almacenara tanta agua en los techos de sus negocios, los cuales no eran más que un par de lonas estiradas.

Alzando su rostro, a pesar de que las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban en la cara, Steven miro con emoción el letrero que se encontraba justo arriba de la entrada de la escuela. Con letras plateadas (tal vez de metal) el nombre de la institución se mostraba con orgullo. Miro a través de las rejas color amarillo y logro distinguir del otro lado la estatua, símbolo de la Prepa, de Don Erasmo Castellanos Quinto. No pudo evitar sentirse más emocionado aún, estaba completamente seguro que hoy sería el día más grandioso que...

 **¡SPASH!**

O tal vez no.

— ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!?— gritó una empapada (e indignada)Perla. Sus cabello estaba completamente arruinado, el agua escurría de su cara y ropas, el agua había penetrado la sudadera que llevaba puesta y chorreaba a grandes cantidades mojando sus jeans. Le daba una mirada asesina al pobre comerciante, que accidentalmente, al expulsar el agua de su techo de lona, no se dio cuenta que arrojaba todo su contenido directamente a la jovencita.

 ** _Uhhhhhh_**

Los chicos que estaban alrededor corearon al ver la desafortunada sitación. Steven pudo sentir la tensión en el momento, el venderdor parecía estar aterrado de la mirada de su amiga, pues ni siquiera había emitido disculpa alguna, limitandose a undirse en el lugar donde estaba, completamente avergonzado. Perla abrio su boca para un ataque de quejas hacia el hombre, pero justo en ese momento las carcajas de Amatista le interrumpieron. Todos le miraron confusos, Perla sin poder darle credito a su reacción.

—¡Caray, Perla!— dijo entre risas — ¡Deberías verte en un espejo! ¡Te ves realmente graciosa!

Un gran rubor se formo en el molesto rostro de Perla, miro al rededor, dandose cuenta que todos en el lugar le miraban fijamente, haciendo crecer su vergüenza aún más. ¿Porque no se la tragaba la tierra en este mismo momento?

—Basta Amatista—ordeno Garnet con voz firme —Cuando entremos...— se dirigio a Perla—Deberíamos ir al baño para que te cambies, te dare mi chamarra, traigo un sueter extra tambien. Puedes quedarte con ellos el día de hoy—

—Gracias, Garnet— Susurro en respuesta, agarrando el punte de su nariz.

—Oh boy...— suspiro Steven completamente compujido, primer día de clases y las cosas no estaban marchando tan bien como lo esperaba...

—No tardaremos mucho hombrecito ¡No hables con extraños!— le dijo bromeando Amatista, mientras seguia su camino al baño junto con Garnet y Perla.

—¡No tarden!— respondió, quedandose solo en frente del pasillo donde se suponia estaba su salón. Si no hubiera sido por el paraguas que su amiga le había prestado, de seguro estaría tratando de encajar en el apretado lugar. Suspiró un poco preocupado, se supone hoy debía ser un día emocionante pero comenzaba siendo un desastre. Aunque ¡apenas era de mañana! Nada estaba perdido todavía.

Tal vez ahora sería una gran oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos, tan siquiera conocer a sus compañeros de clase... Bueno, trataría de entablar la conversación con alguien de su grupo si tan solo supiera quienes se suponen que eran.

Con un poco de timidez, se acercó a donde todos los alumnos, pero cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado hablando y aunque odiara admitirlo, era demasiado bajito para que alguien le pusiera atención, de seguro el no estaba en su rango de vista.

Pero eso no podía desanimarlo, no era posible que todos se conocieran, de seguro debía de de haber alguien solo ¡y él podría hacerle compañía!

Como si fuese la mayor responsabilidad que le habían dado en su vida, se esforzó en buscar a alguna persona cuya compañía pudiera ofrecer, pero simplemente no lograba ver a nadie

Tal vez realmente todos se conocían en este lugar, por muy extraño que pareciera. No obstante tenía sentido, de seguro la mayoría del lugar pertenecían a Iniciación Universitaria. Bien, podría intentarlo después.

Steven sacó de su sudadera su dispositivo móvil, lo último que quería era aburrirse. Estaba checando si no tenía alguna notificación en Facebook y fue entonces, cuando decidió levantar la mirada para ver si sus amigas no habían regresado, que la vio.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue su cabello, era una hermosa tonalidad de azul oscuro (muy probablemente azul rey), esbelta y algo alta, llevaba una chaqueta negra y un holgado suéter debajo de ella. Noto su desilusión cuando ella miró el desastre del pasillo, su expresión manifestaba un gran desagrado al mismo tiempo que mucha apatía, ella simplemente se quedo inmóvil. Pudo ver cómo el agua resbalaba de los mechones de su rebelde y corto cabello, mojando la hermosa piel morena clara de su rostro.

No podía permitir que se siguiera mojando, como si fuera un reflejo camino hacia ella...

 _ **Actualidad**_

Y aquí estaba el Caballero del año, nervioso por la mirada de la chica que hacía unos segundos se le hacía muy bonita (y no es que dejara de serlo ahora) pero al estar lo suficientemente cercas, noto por primera vez que aquella mujercita (por muy raro que parezca) tenía ojos azul oscuro. Pero ella no respondía a su saludo y él, al no tener tal vez nada más que decir, nerviosamente estiro el brazo donde sostenía su sombrilla y compartió de su protección con la bella (pero extraña) chica.

— Steven, ¿Cierto?— finalmente le respondió.

—Ah ¡Si!— contestó torpemente.

—¿Estás perdido?— le preguntó con confusión, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? E-es decir ¡no! N-no estoy perdido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás buscando iniciación universitaria?

—No— contestó Steven —Yo estudio aquí, en la Preparatoria— dijo con bastante orgullo.

—¿Enserio?— le preguntó incrédula. Si, como si pudiera creerle eso.

—¡Si!— respondió emocionado el chico —Podríamos decir que me salte la secundaria, le pude demostrar a la SEP que estaba listo para la Preaparatoria— le dijo con mucho orgullo.

—Ah, genial— le contestó con indiferencia — Así que tienes ¿Cuantos años?

—Doce— dijo Steven sonriente —¿Y tú eres?

— Lapis, Lapislázuli— se presento la jovencita — Te dare un consejo— le comento, cambiando su tono de voz a uno un poco más sombrio —No confíes en nadie.

Dicho esto, Lapislázuli se alejo de Steven, no sin darle una palmadita en su hombro.

—Y una cosa más—agrego antes de irse, deteniendo su marcha por un momento —No es bueno que estes saludando a la gente así de la nada, trata de no meterte en le camino de las personas equivocadas

—¿Personas equivacadas?—musito Steven completamente confundido por las palabras de Lapislázuli.

—Adios, Steven— finalizó, alejandose. Ahora no le importaba en lo más minimo que se enfermara más de lo que podría hacerlo, no le importaba ser tan cortante con el chico, sabía que era lo mejor para él y para ella.

Sabía que este ciclo escolar sería igual de horroroso que el anterior...


	2. Capitulo 2

Garnet solía ser una persona bastante alta comparada al promedio de estatura que tienen las chicas de su edad o de la ciudad en particular. Donde el 1.60 es apenas el índice de que no eres gigante y tampoco un minion. 1.62, 1.65 son buenas estaturas. Pero si hablamos de 1.70, 1.75 o más, tenemos un problema; ya te haces notar del resto.

Esa era la actual situación de Garnet.

Por otro lado, ser un poco más bajo del promedio te volvía una enana. Amatista no es que lo fuera... bueno, en realidad si carecía de estatura ¡pero solo unos cuantos centímetros menos de 1.60!

Bien. Garnet demasiado alta y Amatista algo bajita, ahora hablemos de la chica en cuestión.

Sin duda, Perla no era para nada bajita, pero tampoco demasiado alta como Garnet.

Amatista era un poco regordeta, Garnet de cuerpo atlético y Perla muy delgada.

Ahora, con un suéter y sudadera de Garnet, además una playera de Amatista (esta la había llevado por si iba a buscar un poco de entrenamiento en la cancha de Fútbol), Perla nadaba en el suéter y la sudadera (que no era tan molesto, solo se veía un poco descuidado) ¡Pero la playera de Amatista le quedaba holgada y como si esta fuera una ombliguera!

—Me veo como un completo desastre...— dijo Perla en un murmullo, mirándose al espejo, con una cara de _"¿Cómo es que pudo pasarme esto?"_

—Yo diría... diferente— trato de animarla Garnet, pero la creciente risa de Amatista (que inútilmente trataba de ocultar) le hizo sentir que Garnet no estaba siendo muy franca con ella.

—Nah, eres un desastre Perlita...—Siguió riendo Amatista, ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Perla

— ¿Dónde están Yellow y Blue de todas formas? Sería más fácil que ellas te presten algo y que te quede _Pearl-fect_ — sugirió entre risas

—Esas dos deben estar llegando, mi papá quería traernos— respondió Perla tomando el cepillo que Garnet le había dado, comenzando a arreglar su corto cabello con rapidez.

—Amiga, ¿Preferiste estar atascada en el tráfico en un camión tan lento como una tortuga, a que tu padre te trajera _en corto_?

—Estar atrapada en el tráfico es mucho mejor que estar con mi papá— reiteró Perla con firmeza, terminando de acomodar su cabello.

—No digas eso— le reprendió suavemente Garnet, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Perla.

— ¿Porque? Es la verdad— respondió como si nada, ganándose que Garnet le revolviera el cabello.

— ¡Hey!—chilló ante el acto — ¡No hagas eso!

—Entonces, no digas eso— volvió a repetirle Garnet, para finalmente dejar tranquilo al nuevamente despeinado cabello de Perla —O volveré a desordenar ese pelo melocotón— le amenazó.

— ¡Mi cabello no es color melocotón!— replicó un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Oh claro que lo es!— apoyo Amatista — Si no es melocotón, entonces ¿de qué color es?— le retó.

—Es un rubio...— trató de excusar— rubio... un rubio... ¡Fresa! ¡Si! ¡Fresa claro!

Garnet y Amatista compartieron una mirada poco convencida

— ¿Fresa? ¿¡Es enserio!?¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!— exclamó Amatista

— Es un rubio melocotón claro— afirmó Garnet.

—Ugh, olvídenlo— rindiéndose, Perla se limitó a terminar de arreglarse, nunca saldrían del baño si continuaba con esa discusión.

— Como sea, de todas formas no deberías expresarte así de tú papá.

—Garnet, tú no conoces a mi papá— dijo Perla con ligera molestia en su voz, no por la insistencia de su amiga, sino porque simplemente la mención de su progenitor le fastidiaba.

— Él es tu familia, por ese único motivo referirte de mala forma de él, no es correcto. Incluso deberías darle una oportunidad...

— ¿Solo porque es mi familia?— preguntó Perla con un poco de sarcasmo — ¡Yellow es mi hermana y creo que peleó menos con Amatista que con ella!

— Sabes que eso no es verdad — le desmintió Amatista— Puede que Yellow sea difícil, pero no discutes tanto con ella que conmigo, ese record es imposible de superar — se jactó cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo dices como si fuera un logro— dijo Perla, devolviendo el cepillo a Garnet —En fin, quede de verlas de todas formas en la salida, me prestarán algo y podré devolverles su ropa. Pero ahora, hay que irnos, Steven está solo y no falta mucho para que sean las siete.

* * *

—Oh no...

— ¡Santos cielos! ¡Le dije que no hablara con extraños!

— ¡Steven!

Cinco minutos, solo se fueron por cinco minutos y cuando llegaron a donde habían dejado a su amigo, se habían topado con que este estaba hablando con nada más y nada menos que la renegada **_LapisLázuli._**

Perla ya hubiera ido a toda velocidad por Steven, muy probablemente jalándolo lejos de la chica de cabellos azules o tal vez tratando de incomodarla solo con su presencia, pero justo cuando ella trató de correr donde Steven, Garnet le había detenido, abrazándole por la espalda.

— ¡Garnet! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quién sabe qué le está diciendo a Steven! ¡Tal vez convenciéndolo de unirse a las Diamonds!— exclamó Perla con preocupación, mientras trataba desesperadamente soltarse de Garnet.

— ¡Lázuli ya ni siquiera pertenece a ellas!— refutó Amatista, que por más que lo odiara, también estaba conteniendo sus ganas de ir por Steven y alejarlo de Lapislázuli.

— ¿¡Y eso qué importa!? ¡Eso no significa que no las recomiende! ¡Eso no quita lo peligrosa que es!— casi gritó Perla.

— ¡Perla, tranquilízate!— le ordenó Garnet con firmeza—Lapislázuli se ve en una actitud pacífica con él, podríamos echarlo a perder si nos acercamos bruscamente y con intenciones de ahuyentarla.

—Sabía que no era buena idea dejarlo solo...—murmuró Perla con frustración ante la escena.

—Rayos, ¿creen que este en nuestro grupo?— preguntó Amatista.

— Eso lo sabremos en poco tiempo, pero tal vez no sea necesario preocuparnos por ella— alentó la más alta de las tres.

— ¿Desde cuando no debemos preocuparnos por una integrante de los Diamonds?— gruñó Perla , mirando con incredulidad a Garnet.

— Ella ya no es una Diamond— le volvió a repetir — Y eso es suficiente para que tal vez no tenga ninguna actitud hostil, ya saben como se manejan; en grupo son valentones, pero al estar solos no son más que gallinas — les comentó en voz baja.

— Será un completo alivio si ella no esta en el grupo. Pero ahora, solo tenemos que vigilarla...

Las tres amigas observaban atentas (desde una distancia considerable) cada expresión facial de LapisLázuli, preparadas para auxiliar a su amigo en caso de ser necesario, pero para su alivio, después de unos segundos ella simplemente se alejó del niño.

Perla fue la primera en correr hacia él — ¡Steven!— casi gritó, llegando a abrazarlo — ¿¡Qué hacías hablando con ella!? ¿¡Se te acercó!? ¿¡Qué te dijo!?— le bombardeo, pero el pequeño estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su amiga (y las anteriores extrañas advertencias de la chica de cabellos azules) que ni siquiera pudo procesar las preguntas.

—Viejo, cuando dije que no hablaras con extraños, era porque realmente no debías de hablar con extraños— dijo Amatista, llegando donde Steven junto con Garnet.

Steven miró con detenimiento las expresiones de sus amigas, Perla quien finalmente le había soltado era quien se veía muy preocupada, Garnet y Amatista solo un poco

—Pero...— logró articular — ¿Porque les preocupa tanto? Solo estábamos hablando.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, debatiéndose si debían de alarmar a su joven amigo.

—Steven...— Tomó la palabra Garnet— Tú sabes bien que provenimos de iniciación universitaria...

—Si, y es por eso que ustedes no tuvieron que hacer un examen para entrar a la preparatoria y conocen este lugar desde hace tres años porque cursaron la secundaria en lo que ustedes llaman, Iniciación Universitaria— le interrumpió Steven, — También se que es el edificio que está anexado en la zona suroeste de la Prepa, se lo que eso significa, no tienes porque explicármelo de nuevo Garnet...

—No dudaba que supieras que significaba — le silencio Garnet — Tú lo dijiste, cursamos la secundaria ahí y es por eso mismo que conocemos a muchas personas que también lo hicieron. Sabemos de muchas cosas y la chica con la que estabas hablando era de iniciación universitaria, no tenía una muy buena fama — le explicó con cautela.

—Oh... ¿¡Entonces la conocen!? ¿Han hablado con ella antes?— se emocionó un poco Steven, tal vez sus amigas podrían explicar las palabras de aquella chica.

—Realmente nunca hemos hablado con ella...— dijo Perla entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Enserio?¿Entonces cómo saben que..

—Rumores Stev-man, solo rumores— añadió Amatista

— ¿Qué clase de mala fama?— preguntó curioso y bastante confundido elchico, era demasiada información para procesar pero no quería estar desorientado.

— Pues verás...— dijo Perla, buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir a la chica, sin tampoco asustar mucho a Steven.

—Problemática— resumió Garnet en solo una palabra. El niño no tenía porque saber detalles, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho hablar mal de las personas, pero si debía advertirle que no era lo mejor acercarse a ella.

— ¡Exacto!— trono los dedos Perla, dándole la razón a Garnet — Es bastante conflictiva, por eso nos asustamos cuando te vimos hablando con ella.

— Oh, pues ella no se veía tan mala— expresó con inocencia Steven.

—Como dice el viejo dicho— dijo Garnet — _Caras vemos, corazón no sabemos._

— Vale, vale, está bien. Tendré mi distancia— dijo poco convencido Steven.

Hubieran seguido conversando del asunto, pero fue entonces que finalmente dieron las siete en punto y los profesores finalmente llegaron a sus salones correspondientes.

— Oficialmente inicio de clases — canturreo Amatista

Todos poco a poco comenzaron a ingresar a su aula, el pasillo finalmente vaciándose.

Entre el bullicio de encontrar un lugar, ninguno de los cuatro notó que la última de entrar al salón fue una chica de un hermoso cabello azul rey.

Exactamente la misma de la que habían estado hablado.

* * *

 _— Como sabrán, las listas oficiales aún no las dan, así que voy a pasar esta hoja para que apunten sus nombres. Iniciando con apellidos, a un lado escriban su número de cuenta._

Blah, blah, blah.  
El primer día de escuela solía ser tan repetitivo.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada de cierta forma esa mañana. Había escrito con entusiasmo y con una letra perfecta (casi robótica) la primera vez que le pidieron anotarse en una lista. Quería impresionar sin duda a su profesor y sí su primera carta de presentación iba a ser escribir su nombre, ¡entonces sería el más entendible e impecable nombre de la lista! ¡Su número de cuenta estaría escrito con los números más perfectos y fieles a la caligrafía Arial! (los maestros adoran esa letra).

Su primera clase había sido matematicas, en lo personal una de sus favoritas. Había esperado con muchas ansias que el profesor comenzará con una clase intensa, llena de ecuaciones de segundo grado o tal vez hasta de tercero. Pero para su gran decepción solo dio el temario (uno muy largo), el reglamento y una hoja para que todos anotarán su nombre. Aunque no fue lo que esperaba, aún así estaba decidida en ser la más sobresaliente (aunque fuera en lo más mínimo).

Pero el mismo patrón de la clase de matemáticas se repitió en la clase de historia, la de informática, dibujo, geografía, inglés y realmente se le hizo tedioso cuando volvió a escuchar lo mismo en su última clase del horario: Física.

Sin embargo, a pesar que se volviera repetitivo (y en cierta parte aburrido), continuó escribiendo con la misma ferocidad; podía apostar a que si revisaban todos los temarios que había escrito, ninguno tendría alguna falta ortográfica.

El compañero de la mesa de al lado le entregó la hoja que la profesora de física había dado y observó con mucho orgullo como la caligrafía de sus compañeros era absolutamente opacada por la suya.  
Después de anotar sus datos, se levantó y personalmente fue a entregarle la lista a su maestra, quien al recibirla musitó un pequeño "Gracias" y le dio una rápida revisada.

— Peridot Crawford— de repente dijo en voz alta la profesora, haciendo que la mencionada detuviera su camino a su lugar y se diera la vuelta para mirar a su maestra.

—¿Sí?— dijo de manera amable.

—Tiene una muy bonita letra— la felicito.

—Gracias— respondió con orgullo, _Lo sé._

* * *

Todos los alumnos salieron del laboratorio con rapidez, excepto Peridot, que ni siquiera se molestó en apresurarse a la puerta. Se le hacía completamente ridículo como un grupo de 50 personas trataba desesperadamente salir al mismo tiempo por una insignificante puerta, ¡era prácticamente imposible! y su prisa injustificada solo provocaba un feo embotellamiento lleno de empujones, así que noup, ella no sería partícipe.

Después de que la mayoría había salido y se podía salir de una manera más decente, Peridot avanzó con calma a la salida, la sensación de una ligera decepción se instaló por segunda vez ese día. Las clases habían terminado y por más extraño que parezca, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que no lo hubieran hecho...

—Peridot — una voz firme le llamó, detuvo su paso.

Frente a ella estaba una chica imponente, extremadamente alta, sus ojos parecían los de un tigre, de un ámbar llenos de fiereza, ella poseía un largo y abundante cabello rebelde, labios gruesos, de cuerpo fornido, se notaba que la chica hacía mucho ejercicio, sus expresiones eran duras y ella era absolutamente... intimidante.

—Jasper...— pronunció Peridot con tranquilidad— No creí verte tan puntual.

— También me da gusto verte, ojos de gato — contestó con sarcasmo, causando un leve respingo de parte de Peridot por la forma en que la llamó.

—¿Qué?— Jasper habló con dureza al notar que Peridot se había quedado callada y con una expresión de inconformidad.

—¿ojos de gato?— dijo con desagrado.

— Los gatos regularmente tienen ojos verdes,igual que tú— explicó Jasper como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —Ese podría ser un buen apodo para ti.

Peridot hizo otra mueca de desagrado y ajustó sus gafas ante la mención de la coloración de sus ojos— Uno que realmente detestaría— replicó con molestia

—¿Vas a preferir que te digan "Güera"?— se burló Jasper

— Nadie va a decirme "güera"— replicó Peridot

—Tienes el cabello rubio, obviamente todos comenzarán a llamarte así..

—¡Me refiero a que no voy a tener ningún ridículo apodo!— dijo Peridot un poco exasperada, alzando la voz.

— ¿Sabes que eso no va ocurrir ?— se burló Jasper, ante la mirada enojada de Peridot.

—¿¡No podemos irnos y ya!?— gritó molesta.

—Haber, primero lo primero; **no me grites** — recalcó con fuerza Jasper, casi en forma de amenaza — Segundo; si no quieres que te deje morir sola como si fueras un pececito dorado en un tanque de tiburones, deja de estar de _sangrona*,_ ¿entiendes?

Peridot trago saliva y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, intimidada completamente por el temple amenazador de Jasper.

— **Pregunte** si entendiste — dijo de nuevo duramente y con ligera irritación en su voz.

—Si, entiendo.

—Perfecto...— relajó su tono de voz —Ahora sígueme, tienes que conocer varias cosas.

Emoción no es exactamente algo que describía a la perfección lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero Peridot estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jasper. Era importante, era necesario, su concentración en los detalles. Miraba con cuidado cada cosa que creía le pudiera ser de utilidad, memorizaba cada rostro al que Jasper le daba un nombre que debía recordar, pues después de todo aunque no se acercara a hablar con ellos ahora, era cuestión de un par de semanas para que lo hiciera.

—No pueden vernos juntos— había dicho Jasper con cautela — Los Perfectos estarán vigilantes y al pendiente de cada movimiento que hagamos solo por ser los primeros días de clase,una vez que la vigilancia baje, podemos comenzar a movernos.

—¿y qué hay de mi? ¿Me ubicaran porque estoy contigo?—

—Te ubicaran por un montón de cosas más, empezando por lo más obvio; tu apariencia

—¿Qué tiene mi apariencia?

— En un mar de cabelleras castañas y oscuras ¿no crees que una rubia natural se destaca?

—Muchas se pintan el cabello de todas formas...

—Se nota cuando son oxigenadas, deja de negarte, lo quieras o no eres un poco particular. Es por eso que debes tener más cuidado.

Ya no había querido continuar con aquella conversación y prefirió limitarse a seguir escuchando las instrucciones y consejos de Jasper.

Caminando a paso rápido recorrieron gran parte de la escuela y pronto llegó el turno de conocer la cafetería y fue ahí donde por primera vez, Peridot perdió la concentración.

Las palabras de su acompañante se difuminaron en el ruido del lugar, lleno de gente que reía y se saludaban, mesas llenas de grupos de amigos escandalosos que felices contaban lo que en sus vacaciones habían hecho y entre el lío de personas que iban y venían de las tres estaciones que había de comida, dos en particular llamaban la atención.

Peridot hubiera creído que eran clones idénticos si no fuera porque ambas chicas tenían diferente ropa y arreglos en su persona, pero no se necesitaba de mirar a mucho detalle para saber que las facciones de sus rostros eran exactamente las mismas. Una de ellas, tenía el cabello teñido de un bonito azul pastel, por lo regular a los jóvenes que había visto con el cabello pintado solían tenerlo maltratado y con el tinte descolorido,en las raíces su tono natural comenzaba a verse, no lucían muy bien que digamos. Pero la perfección del de ella era digno de admirarse y si no le estuviera viendo en persona diría que era irreal; color uniforme, cabello sedoso, abundante pero al mismo tiempo corto, con un lindo flequillo que le cubría los ojos.

La otra chica (para su gran sorpresa) poseía una cabellera igual corta, pero de un rubio brillante que la dejó sorprendida (el de ella era un poco más opaco)¿Acaso sería natural?

Sus ojos eran color miel, aún más claros que los de Jasper. Tal vez ambas podían ser de nariz larga, pero esta era fina y no quitaba en lo absoluto la belleza y elegancia que desprendían ambas chicas. Delgadas y de piel blanca (muy blanca), Peridot comenzó a sospechar (por la falta de pigmentación) si no se trataba de albinas, pero un poco más de observación le permitió saber que no era así.

— Peridot, ¿me estás escuchando?— la voz irritada de Jasper le llamo, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?— soltó sin dudar ante la intriga e impacto que le habían hecho, obvio necesitaba saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quiénes?— respondió Jasper, ¿¡Qué acaso no podía distinguir a semejante par de chicas en medio de la cafetería!?

— ¡A las gemelas de allá!— dijo con ligero apresuramiento.

— No son gemelas— le respondió Jasper con sequedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Peridot la miró sin poder creer ninguna de sus palabras —Jasper, no nací ayer, es obvio que son gemelas ¡Por favor!— dijo estirando sus brazos —¡No necesitas mucho para saber que son literalmente idénticas!

— No son gemelas— repitió con firmeza Jasper, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Es **enserio** Jasper?— Peridot también se cruzó de brazos.

— **No** son gemelas— habló con más dureza — solo estás viendo a dos de las **trillizas.**

La mandíbula de Peridot cayó al instante —¿¡Trillizas!?— eso es algo que absolutamente no tienes oportunidad de ver todos los días.

— Así es niña impaciente, así que no te sientas tan especial, aquí hay una rareza que te supera.

— Supera a cualquier cosa, ¿dónde está la otra trilliza?— preguntó con curiosidad, sería bastante interesante verlas juntas.

— Qué se yo niña, no estoy al tanto de sus asuntos familiares—Jasper se había cansado de la distracción — Ya luego las espías, ahora ¿podrías concentrarte?

— Claro, por supuesto.

Siguieron vagando por la escuela por al menos una hora más, con esto Peridot pudo conocer cada pasillo, salón y punto clave de la preparatoria. Finalizando su recorrido, Jasper le acompañó hasta la salida del lugar, pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco.

— En dos semanas nos entregarán un paquete muy importante, tal vez vaya a necesitarte.

— Me alegra escuchar eso— Peridot no pudo ocultar sentirse bien por ello.

— Ajá, serás la distracción.

El ánimo de Peridot cayó como el plomo — ¿Distracción?

— No te quejes enana, ¿querías formar parte de esto o no? — dijo Jasper con irritación, aveces parecía que su paciencia tendía en un hilo que si se movía demasiado brusco podría romperse.

— S-si, pero no creí que...

— Sabes, mejor ya vete a tu casa, no se vaya a preocupar tu mami y papi porque ya te tardaste — le interrumpió Jasper con brusquedad, empujándola ligeramente a la salida

— ¿Tú no vienes?— replicó Peridot.

—Tengo cosas que arreglar— Jasper dio finalizada la conversación y se dio la vuelta sin dar explicaciones.

Peridot refunfuñó con desagradado la actitud para nada amable y camino fuera de la Prepa. Ya había escampado desde hace tiempo, pero el ambiente húmedo del lugar no se había ido en lo absoluto. Peridot pudo haber disfrutado de ello en otras ocasiones, solo que por alguna razón ahora se sentía bastante odioso.

Una vez afuera, antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose del clima, se encontró con una vista bastante particular; Habían montones de padres de familia esperando a sus hijos frente la escuela, (de seguro padres de los los chicos de primer ingreso). Todos tenían chamarras gruesas y en sus manos paraguas no desplegados.  
Peridot sintió simpatía por ellos, todos amontonados platicando, se podía ver el amor y orgullo con el que hablaban de sus hijos, Peridot podía escuchar ligeramente algunas conversaciones, ella se había quedado parada frente aquella escena...

Sintió un extraño piquete de envidia. Así que sin más simplemente continuo su camino, lejos de esos padres, lejos de la escuela.

No se dio cuenta que a lo lejos alguien le vigilaba.

Bueno, mala suerte.


End file.
